1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a swaging apparatus that swages the can of a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Swaging apparatuses, for example, include a driven part applying a swaging load to an object and a driving part transmitting the swaging load to the driven part. In general, a rod of the driving part is directly connected to a collet of the driven part. That is, a driving force of the driving part is transmitted as the swaging load to the collet of the driven part through the rod of the driving part.
A process of manufacturing a rechargeable battery, for example, includes a can swaging process, in which an electrode assembly is inserted into a can formed of a cylinder through an expanded opening of the can, and the expanded opening of the can is swaged (or tapered) into a cylindrical shape after the electrode assembly is inserted into the can. Through the expanded opening of the can, the electrode assembly is easily inserted into the can.
The can swaging process may require a large load at the driven part that swages the opening of the can, such that the large load is applied to the friction surface between the driven part and the driving part.
The driving force of the driving part may excessively increase or may change due to abnormal operation of the driving part, while swaging the can. Accordingly, the stroke of the rod of the driving part may change. Further, the position or alignment of the collet may be inappropriately set by an error during the assembly process of the driving part and the driven part. Accordingly, there may be a difference in the amount of displacement between the driving part and the driven part.
That is, with a rigid body mechanically formed by directly connecting the rod of the driving part with the collet of the driven part, a change in rod stroke and a difference in the amount of displacement may cause defects in the swaged can or may damage the collet and the housing of the driven part.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.